King of Heartaches
by mudgielovesreba
Summary: Set in season 7 after Chris and Lorelai got married. Just a quick oneshot so it won't take that long to read! Please RR. Javajunkie!


**King of Heartaches**

Set in season seven after Chris and Lorelai got married. I wrote this obviously while listen to the Eagles song, King of Hollywood, and if you haven't heard this song, you need to get it!! Anyway please review!!

(King of Hollywood, by the Eagles. I don't own anything, though I wish I could!)

_Well he sits up there_

_On his leather ret_

_Look's through pictures of the ones that he hasn't had yet_

_When he thinks he wants a closer look_

_He gets out his little black telephone book_

_He's callin' callin' callin'_

_He's callin' callin'_

_He's callin' callin'_

_He's callin'_

Luke sits alone in his apartment listening to one of his favorite songs by the Eagles, while thinking of how he wished he could call her. He gets up and picks out a black leather photo album with pictures of him and her. '_Maybe I can look at her instead of calling her; that will help,' _He thinks while listening to the next stanza of the song, as if it would tell him all of the answers to his problems.

_Come sit down here beside me honey _

_Let's have a little heart to heart_

_Now look at me and tell me darlin'_

_How badly do you want this part?_

_Are you willin' to sacrifice?_

_Are you willin' to be real nice?_

_All you're telling' in my good taste_

_I'd hate to see it go to waste._

Luke looked up from the photo album a stray tear rolling down his cheek. He wanted Lorelai back, but she was married. And he didn't know if she loved him or not. He wished, like the song said, he could just sit down and have a 'heart to heart', like they used to. That's another thing: they weren't even friends anymore. He didn't want her to go to waste; he wanted her with him. He sighed as the lead singer of the Eagles came into play again.

_We gonna get you an apartment, honey_

_We gonna get you a car_

_We gonna take care of you, darlin'_

_We gonna make you a movie star_

_For years I've seen' em come and go_

_He says I've had 'em all you know_

_I handled everything in my own way_

_I made them what they are today_

He couldn't get her everything she wanted, but he could give her himself. For years he'd seen her come and go, and he thought he'd lost his chance, but he got her. And after eight long years of waiting, they got engaged. He handled everything in his own way, and it fell apart. Luke got up, turned the stereo off and ran down the stairs, knowing what he had to do. He was going to get her back, no matter what it took.

He had run all the way to Lorelai's house, and by the time he got there, when she opened the door he was all out of breath.

"Could I… come in?" He said between pants.

"Yeah, sure." She said looking at him oddly. She was dressed in Yale sweats, with no makeup, and she still looked beautiful. Luke could've sworn she looked like she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said masking his pain. She just nodded and motioned for them to sit on the couch.

"No, I can't sit. I have something I need to tell you." He said staring down at the floor, figuring how to tell her this.

"I lied before. I'm not fine. I am actually very depressed without you, Lorelai." He says confessing that much to her.

"Luke, I-." She starts but Luke cuts her off.

"No, I know you're married and everything, so this probably has no purpose. But I love you Lorelai. I should've handled everything differently with the whole April situation, and shutting you out. But I didn't I was too caught up in my selfishness to even consider my own fiancé. I was so sad that I sat all alone in my apartment listening to a depressing Eagles song that made me cry. I just can't live without you anymore, Lorelai. I don't care if you have Christopher in your life; I just need you back." Luke says yelling and then he does what he came to do. He kisses her on the lips passionately, his arm around her waist and his hand entangled in her hair. Lorelai apparently surprised, awkwardly puts arm around Luke, and gives into the kiss. After it breaks, they both look at one another, grins on both of their faces; tears streaming down Lorelai's face. Luke wipes them away.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry. What's wrong? Is it Chris? Do you still love him?" Luke now got worried, as he feared she was still in love with Chris; after all they were married.

""I- uh, it is Chris." Lorelai says noticing the fallen look on his face.

"Oh." Luke says backing away a little.

"No, no. Luke it's not the reason you think it is. I loved the kiss. It was nice. It's just that I caught Chris-I caught him with another woman last night. We're over." Lorelai says pulling Luke closer.

"How could a man cheat on you?" Luke asks bewildered. Lorelai just chuckles.

"That's sweet." Lorelai puts her arms back around Luke's waist. They kiss again, sweetly.

"Luke?" Lorelai says laying her head down on his chest.

"Yeah, Lorelai?" He says snuggling up against her.

"I love you." Lorelai says.

"Good, because the ring I brought with me might not have served a purpose if you wouldn't have said that." Luke says and pulls the engagement ring out of his pocket.

"How did you know?" She says while he puts the ring on her finger, referring to hers and Chris's breakup.

"Sometimes I just get these feelings." He said and smiled at her.

"Well, I have the feeling that we are meant to be together, Luke Danes." Lorelai said admiring her old engagement ring.

"I have that same feeling, Lorelai Gilmore." They both laughed and thought of how great their life was gonna be together, _again_.

_After while, nothing was pretty_

_After while everything got lost_

_Still the jacuzzi runnin' over_

_Still he just couldn't get off_

_He's just another power junkie_

_Just another silk-scarf monkey_

_You'd know it if you saw his stuff_

_The man just isn't big enough_

Thanks for reading! Now you know you want to push the pretty pretty purple button! Pretty pretty button! Come on everyone's doing it!!

**THE END!!!!**


End file.
